Agent Ben
Agent Ben is a member of the Pokemon Defense Unit, an organization that investigates any and every situation in regards to people and Pokemon. Bio Early history As a child living in the Kanto Region, Ben loved Pokemon and looked up to his father, who was a policeman. After his father retired, Ben was taught how to defend himself, policeman style, but was told not to join the police for his own safety by his father. Ben always had a mischievous side to him, a side that enjoys seeing people jump or scream in fright, but another side to him was born, for one Halloween, he was walking through the neighborhood he lived in when he soon saw someone. He followed this mysterious person to the creepiest house in town. He went inside and explored a bit, but when he learned that the person he followed was a ghost and that the house he was in was haunted, he ran out screaming his head off. From that day forward, he had a fear of ghosts, but not ghost Pokemon. When he reached the right age, he received his Pokemon license and his starter Pokemon, Charmander. He and Charmander traveled far and wide, all the while Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and then Charizard. Eventually, Ben became the Kanto League champion, but that didn't stop him from becoming stronger, catching more Pokemon, and winning more League Conferences in all the other regions that had one. He even won a few Pokemon Contests, and halted a few criminals, as well. Eventually, he was approached by someone to join with a public crime fighting organization that assisted the police every now and then. This person was, in fact, his cousin Edwin. As an Agent Within a week, Ben arrived at the PDU building and met with the director, and soon, he was sent to the state of the art training facility where all new agents were given a chance to prove they were physically and mentally ready to be PDU agents. Eventually, Ben completed his physical and mental training and even received his own Ponyta as a gift from the Laramie Clan for solving his first case as part of his graduation exam. Now a full fledged Agent of the Pokemon Defense Unit, PDU for short, Ben solved all sorts of cases involving both humans and Pokemon that the police couldn't handle or haven't the time to tackle across all the regions. One of these cases involved a nightclub owner working with a gang for protection money. The crooks took Ben on, after roughing up the owner's Machamp a bit, with their Pokemon, but that didn't stop Agent Ben and his fully evolved Rapidash, whom he named Cinder. After getting backup, catching the owner, and clamping him and the crooks in irons, he suspended the Machamp's Trainer's Pokemon license as a result of Pokemon abandonment and abuse, since he kept calling that Machamp worthless for failing to protect him, and then asked Machamp if he would like to join his team. Machamp agreed, and from that day one, they were firm friends, Ben even named him Forearms. During a case involving some shady things happening at a beach, Ben and Forearms discovered they had an equal admiration for surfing, so they both entered a local competition called the People and Pokemon surf-off, this lead both Ben and Forearms to develop a hobby for surfing. While on a case involving some strange happenings at a P1 Tournament, Ben witnessed the death of a Trainer at the hands of a crook who was ticked off about losing to him, having been considered one of the top contenders and losing to a relative new comer. Ben had Forearms subdue him and he called for backup as he checked on the Trainer. The Trainer told him to take his Hitmonchan, his best friend who was nearby and saw the whole thing, and give him a new home with him. Ben, with sorrow in his heart, agreed. And Hitmonchan, with tears in his eyes, embraced with his new trainer as his previous trainer died. Ben eventually won the P1, dedicating his victory to the Trainer that was recently murdered and his new Hitmonchan, which he nicknamed Rocky. And with his three friends, Ben continued his career as an agent of the PDU, righting wrongs, helping Pokemon, and busting crooks. Relationships Liam Much like Ash, Liam and Ben share a student-teacher relationship. Also like Ash, Ben is proud of Liam's never give up attitude, thus making him and Ash the best students that Ben ever had the honor of teaching. Ash Ketchum Much like Liam, Ash and Ben share a student-teacher relationship. Though Ash's training to get into the Pokemon League was rough at first, Ben helped Ash out in any way that he could. Like Liam, Ben is proud Ash's confidence and his desire to be the very best like no one ever was, thus making him and Liam the best students that Ben ever had the honor of teaching. Mio Akiyama When Ben first met Mio and her friends/band mates in the band After School Tea Time, he identified in a unique way with each of them and found he also had something in common with each of the girls. In the case of Mio, he found that they share a common fear of ghosts, which ends up causing them to hug each other in terror. This occurred in the episode The Tower of Terror. Ritsu Tainaka When Ben first met Ritsu and her friends/band mates in the band After School Tea Time, he identified in a unique way with each of them and found he also had something in common with each of the girls. In the case of Ritsu, he found that they love to play practical jokes and sneak up on people, especially on Halloween, and they also enjoy going to a Bunkasai festival when one is near and going, especially if it has a haunted house. This activity between them strengthens over time and they become the best of friends. Yui Hirasawa When Ben first met Yui and her friends/band mates in the band After School Tea Time, he identified in a unique way with each of them and found he also had something in common with each of the girls. In the case of Yui, he found that they both share a love for tasty deserts and also admires her guitar work when the band plays a song on stage. Tsumugi Kotobuki When Ben first met Mugi and her friends/band mates in the band After School Tea Time, he identified in a unique way with each of them and found he also had something in common with each of the girls. In the case of Mugi, he found that they both share a kind personality, though Ben does tend to be serious at times. Azusa Nakano When Ben first met Asusa and her friends/band mates in the band After School Tea Time, he identified in a unique way with each of them and found he also had something in common with each of the girls. In the case of Azusa, he found that they both tend to get a bit serious when they have an urgent problem to attend to, but they very much enjoy each other's company. Ui Hirasawa When Ben first met Ui and her friends/band mates in the band After School Tea Time, he identified in a unique way with each of them and found he also had something in common with each of the girls. In the case of Ui, he learned that they both share polite mannerisms and tend to be two of the most mature people in the room, surprising even Mugi, Ritsu, and Mio. Jun Suzuki Misty Brock May Max Dawn Pokemon * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard Y ♂ * Nidoran ♀ (Natalia) * Ponyta → Rapidash ♂ (Cinder) * Machamp ♂ (Forearms) * Hitmonchan ♂ (Rocky) * Clefable ♀ (Pixie) Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:OC characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Characters who are afraid of ghosts